


White Christmas

by talesfromthesnogbox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromthesnogbox/pseuds/talesfromthesnogbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara wants to make the most of a white Christmas with her Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all my followers! Here's a short little thing I decided to write based on a drawing done by thenotoriouscow on tumblr!

Christmas Eve in a cold place sounded great. In theory. In practice, it was just that, cold. 

The small cabin the Doctor and Clara shared was in the northern half of Canada, a remote area of the Northwest Territories just past Yellowknife and absolutely covered in snow. Just like she wanted. 

It was gorgeous of course, an incredible landscape to look at while they played all day in the deep snow, and a warm fire to sit by as they sipped their spiked hot cocoa that night, but Clara Oswald wanted more. 

“There’s a hot tub Doctor.” 

“Yes, but it’s outside.” He remarked, fixing his bow tie. 

“A little cold never hurt anyone.” Clara chuckled and tipped a little more peppermint schnapps into her warm mug. “I’ve seen people making fun of Canadians doing it all over the internet, couldn’t be that bad.” 

“Are you mad? It’s like negative thirty outside, we’ll freeze to death!” 

“We were fine on the planet of the Ood, what’s the difference? I’m getting my swim suit on, come on, we’re doing this.” She stood, determined to make the experience a good one. 

The Doctor protested outside the bathroom door as she slipped into her bikini. She shivered in excitement, and a little bit from the slight intoxication she felt, but it would be worth it. With a bathrobe around her and her and a hat on her head, Clara stepped out of the bathroom and pushed him in, throwing a pair of swimming trunks at him.

“It’ll be an experience, when in Canada, do as the Canadians do!”

“They’ve got to be insane, we’ll catch our death out there Clara.” 

“Oh stop your whining. Come on, it’ll be fun.” She giggled as he stepped out of the bathroom, fluffy robe in hand. “It’s not that far from the door, and it’s already been sonic’d on. Be a little adventurous.” 

He gaped at her, mouth opening and closing like a fish before frowning. “Fine. I’ll be adventurous.” 

The two of them stood shivering at the door, waiting for the other to move. 

“You’re absolutely sure you want to do this?” He asked.

“We’re going into a hot tub, not having a child, Doctor. Yes I want to do this.” 

“Just checking.” He nodded and pulled his toque on. “Clara, it’s freezing.” 

“But we’ll be in the hot tub, it’ll be warm.”

“In theory, what if the water is freezing?” 

“Then we’ll come back inside to warm up. No big deal.” She shrugged her robe off and crossed her arms. “On three?”

“You go first.” 

“Oh you’re such a baby.” She said before running through the snow screaming and into the hot tub. “This is amazing!” Clara yelled over to the Doctor, smiling and swishing her arms through the water. “Come on!” 

He bounced slightly and whispered “Geronimo”, then ran through the snow to meet her. The cold ground burned his bare feet, but it wasn’t all that unpleasant, and once he’d gotten into the hot water, it was really quite enjoyable.

“Wow… you weren’t kidding.” It was the strangest sensation, the cool air around them being cancelled out by the steam rising from the hot water. It was rather relaxing actually. “I feel like I could just…” He whipped off his hat and dunked his head in the hot water before she could stop him.

“Doctor, you aren’t supposed to put your head under water, it’s not like a swimming pool.”

“And why’s that?” He asked, fixing his hair out of his face and putting his hat back on. He didn’t realize that his precious quiff of hair had frozen. 

“Because you’ll catch your death.” Clara giggled as realization came over him. 

“I’m actually going to freeze to death, aren’t I? What if the door to the cabin is locked and we’re stuck out here?”

“Oh shut it you, we’re fine. Here…” She drifted closer to him and sat with her head on his shoulder. “I’ll keep you warm.” 

The Doctor looked at his tiny companion and smiled. He pulled her closer, feeling incredibly awkward about their lack of clothing; resting his cheek on top of her hat covered head and sighed. “This is a nice adventure.” 

“Yeah, different than our usual running away from monsters. I could get used to this.” 

He nodded and looked up to the sky. “Look, the northern lights.”

Clara was in awe as she watched the colours dance in the sky above her. It was truly incredible, she’d never seen anything like it, and if it weren’t for the Doctor, she probably never would. 

“Beautiful.” 

He looked down at her and smiled. “Yeah, it is.” 

Clara met his gaze and smirked. “What, got something on my face Chin?” 

“N-no! No, just… nothing.” 

She bit her lip and shifted her body so her legs draped over his. “Merry Christmas, Doctor.” 

“It’s only Christmas Eve though.”

“Just… shut up.” Clara giggled before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on the Doctor’s lips. 

His eyes opened wide, shocked at her actions, but closed as he slowly melted into the kiss. So many sensations rocked him, the feeling of her lips on his, so much of her wet skin sliding against his own, the bubbly jets at his back. They kissed lazily before Clara pulled away reluctantly. 

“Wow.” He whispered. 

“Yeah, yowzah.”

“Hey, that’s my word!”

“Just… just shut up and kiss me again Chin boy.” She giggled, before locking her lips with his again.


End file.
